Stupid Child
by CinnamonChix
Summary: "'Hogwarts will be great.' he agrees, his face lighting up. He doesn't know what torture awaits him there. He's blissfully unaware of what life really holds. He's just a  stupid  child." Revised.  Sev/Lily and some James/Lily.


Severus Snape's life begins when he meets her.

The red-haired green-eyed girl is his first and only friend. All he has before her is his parents, who scare him with their yelling.

So when he meets Lily, he's happy. They're instantly friends.

They spend their Summer talking. They talk about magic; about Hogwarts, They talk about their families- Petunia is mean to her, his parents fight a lot. They talk all the time, lying by the lake near their houses and sitting in the shade of the trees that make up the forest by the park. So just like that- friends for life.

"I swear to you, I will be your friend forever Sev." she says, smiling at the black haired boy.

"I'll be your friend forever too." he says, staring up at the sky and lacing his fingers through hers. Holding hands doesn't mean anything now; it's just what friends do.

And for the first time since he was little Severus smiles and laughs like a _(stupid)_ child.

xXx

"We're going to have so much fun!" Lily squeals as she packs up her trunk.

The dark boy looks wrong sitting in her pink room, on her little pink chair.

"Hogwarts will be great." he agrees, his face lighting up when she smiles.

He doesn't know what torture awaits him there. He's blissfully unaware of what life really holds. He's just a _(stupid)_ child.

xXx

They sit together in the library. Instead of working he watches her, admiring how the light makes her red hair look _golden._

And then _they_ come in. Those arrogant boys who think they own the world. And they point and laugh and make him feel small. He thinks things will get better. He's still just a _(stupid)_ child.

xXx

In his second year he's not just a _(stupid) _child anymore. He's a deatheater. He's a son that makes his father proud. He's part of a group. He's _somebody_.

But when he's with her, his _somebody_ act disappears and suddenly he's that _(stupid) _child again, believing what she says about forever.

Forever apparently doesn't have the same meaning for everyone.

xXx

"Your friends aren't right, Sev." she says.

They have this argument a lot lately. His friends are too dark. Too mean. Too _evil._

If it were up to him he would talking to them. But it's not. It's too late. He's a part of them now, he's in too deep.

(Not to mention, he likes being that _somebody_)

But she always drops it, because they can't stay mad at eachother.

And they are supposed to be for forever, remember?

xXx

They torture him with spells and words. Sometimes they're caught, but they get away a lot. He's glad he has _her_ to keep him afloat, or else he would _**drown**_ in their taunting and jokes.

But one day he's had enough. After their torture is done he wants to get away, run and hide. She holds him back. Questions like "Are you alright?" fly from her lips and he wants to say, "No, I'm not alright." but he doesn't.

Instead he says "Get away from me you mudblood."

And he storms away before he realizes what he's doing, leaving a crying Lily behind him.

And suddenly that _somebody _**is** that _(stupid) _child.

xXx

He tries to apologize, but she won't forgive him. He's truly sorry. Really. But now he's done the worst thing of all; worse than arguing with her about the stupid house elves and worse than hanging out with those stupid _sombodys_ who are actually _nobodys._

So he's alone again. He knows he deserves it, but he can't help but hope that she'll forgive him someday.

After all she did say forever, right?

xXx

She's dating that Potter boy. He hears it all around school.

Why did she choose _him?_

That boy who's mean, who's arrogant, who's immature.

And suddenly he's gone. There is no Sev anymore. Not in her mind surely. Surely she doesn't want forever anymore.

He doesn't want forever either. He just wants to die.

xXx

Severus watches her, even though she's not his to watch. He wastes time staring and goes the long way just to catch a glimpse of her. She looks happy. Happier than she ever was with him.

He wants to go back in time and strangle that _(stupid)_ child that didn't know what he had until it was gone.

xXx

He's still at the school. He never really had a home to go back too. Hogwarts is the closest place to it.

So he teaches there. Teaches arrogant little children who know nothing. They remind him eerily of himself and that _(stupid)_ child.

And still he waits, hoping for something better.

xXx

She's getting married to Potter. She won't be Lily Evans anymore. She'll be Lily Potter. One of them.

And that _nobody_ still waits for his _somebody _to come back to get her forever.

xXx

She has a son.

A son that is supposed to die.

A son that is supposed to get _her_ killed.

So what can he do?

He turns to the only person he thinks can help, Dumbledore.

And he says he'll protect her.

So for now the _nobody_ is happy.

xXx

She's gone.

Dead.

_Gone._

He goes to her house, only searching for her. And there she is. Dead. Her cold body on the floor. The baby boy is crying, looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

At that moment it doesn't register in his mind that the boy is alive. All he knows is that she's gone. Her forever was taken away from her.

He falls to his knees, holding her one last time. He sobs freely now, not caring about the boy or his father. She's gone.

Once the sadness is gone he's angry.

Dumbledore didn't protect her. He _lied._

And then he's off to find him, like the _(stupid)_ child would have done.

xXx

The boy is at Hogwarts.

He has her exact eyes.

Snape looks at those eyes and dies a bit more inside, because he's reliving all of his memories.

Those eyes will be with him for six more years.

And like that _(stupid) _child who thought he was a _somebody _when he was a _nobody_, he's greedy and wants to see them more.

xXx

The boy reminds him of his father. Vain. Sucked up in his own world.

Yet he reminds Snape of himself, clueless and stupid like the others.

And of course his mother. So much like his mother it makes Snape want to tear himself in half.

He has to protect the boy. He just has to.

xXx

The next years are a blur. Always fighting, always fear.

Nothing there but blood and tears

xXx

He faces death with fear.

He knows that soon he will be joining her, wherever she is, and yet he's afraid. Because for once he's not ready to die.

The irony.

As the snake comes towards him he's scared. But it doesn't show. He looks calm as he faces his fate. His forever ends here.

xXx

The last thing he sees before he dies is her eyes. He looks at Harry Potter, seeing her so much in him.

Then it's black.

xXx

When he wakes up it's all white. There's nothing but the sound of water. He moves towards the sound, and is greeted with a lake. The lake he spent many summers near, lying in the grass. Next to the lake is a tree, and underneath is Lily. She's all grown, just like she was before she died, yet she beckons to him as though they are still friends. He moves closer and she takes his hand.

"Sev, this is our forever." she says, and he is so happy he feels like flying.

And so they melt into forever, the stupid child and the nobody long fogotten.


End file.
